


Infiltration 201: Advanced Studies in Disguise

by Solovei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm sorry I just really love Alisaie, Krile is also in this a bit, Light-Hearted, Pre-Canon, Sharlayan, Studium, Stupid sibling things, Twin Shenanigans, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: Alisaie has a problem with the Studium's course offerings.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Alphinaud Leveilleur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange (2019)





	Infiltration 201: Advanced Studies in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mementomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/gifts).



> Hello giftee! Happy whatever-you-celebrate! Hopefully it's been a good year for you :) Enjoy the twin shenanigans~

“This is so stupid,” Alisaie huffed, tossing a pillow across their dorm room. This wasn't the first object to have been hurled in such a way, and anyway, Alphinaud was too busy with his aetherology homework to indulge in his sister’s problems at the moment. A few more minutes passed, his quill scratching quietly in the cozy, sun-lit afternoon. Finally, turning a page of the heavy tome he was translating, he replied, “It’s tradition.”

“It’s a _stupid_ tradition, then. Why do you get to take fencing lessons just because you’re a boy, you don’t even _like_ swords.” 

He looked up from the desk; Alisaie was sitting on her bed, arms folded across her chest, knees drawn up in front of her. Her white hair spilled messily across her shoulders, as she had refused to attend her classes today out of protest against the Studium’s ‘antiquated gender policies’. 

Alphinaud did feel a little sorry for her; he never liked seeing his sister upset, and he had to admit that the rule was somewhat outdated. But he also understood that the Studium had taken a big risk admitting them at such a young age, despite who their grandfather was. It was important to show everyone that they were ready for the responsibility placed upon them. He let out what he hoped was a placating sigh. “It’s true, I think there are better ways to solve problems than with pointy metal objects.” 

“See? You don’t even want to go! That’s so unfair.” Alisaie muttered from her bed. She had already thrown most of the pillows and blankets within reach, and now her eyes were searching the room for any other ammunition. “When I am ever going to need to learn Advanced Diplomacy, anyway? I want to be a soldier, not some fancy diplomat.” 

At this, Alphinaud’s ears perked up. “Hold on -- That’s what the girls are learning? Really?” He dropped his quill hastily and moved to sit beside his sister. 

“Yeah. Stupid, right? I think they just couldn’t think of anything and made up an advanced course that sounds fancy but isn’t actually useful to anyone.” 

Both of their gazes fell on the other, as they tended to do whenever they were thinking about something. For a few moments, neither twin spoke, but they could each tell their sibling was plotting something. Outside, a bird was crying. 

Alisaie was the first to speak, suddenly leaning forward and placing her arms squarely on Alphinaud’s shoulders. “I’ve got it! We’ll just switch places!” 

Alphinaud looked slightly alarmed. “Wh-what?”

“Remember, we did it all the time when we were younger, and nobody could ever tell us apart, not even Grandfather!”

“I will point out that there was one maid who could in fact---”

“Well, she’s not here, is she? Come on, it’s a perfect plan! I get to take fencing lessons that you don’t want to go to, and you get to learn all about stupid _diplomacy_. It would only be for the special lecture anyway, and then we can switch back and go to our regular classes.” 

Their resemblance _was_ uncanny. Up until this point, they did almost everything as a matched pair because otherwise they were too difficult to keep track of, especially for Louisoix’s household staff and their overwhelmed father. At least if they were together you could tell if one was missing. 

Alphinaud didn't like breaking the rules, but - Alisaie looked so _happy_ , happier than she had in weeks. He let out a sigh of defeat. “... Okay, yes. It’s a good plan. Let’s do it.” He said, mere seconds before his sister bounded off to their closet and threw open the doors.

While the Studium might have outdated ideas about gender-based curricula, they thankfully did not have outdated ideas about uniforms. While the uniforms were of course needlessly elaborate, they were also unisex, so it was pretty easy for Alisaie to put on her brother’s and vice versa. They spent a few minutes adjusting each other’s clothes and pinning the requisite sashes and capes in place.

Finally, they looked at each other in the mirror. Alphinaud couldn’t help but grin as he adjusted the red ribbon in his hair. He didn’t often let his sister drag him into crazy schemes, but this one looked like it could actually work. It was foolproof. The special lectures were taught by visiting professors rather than tenured faculty - most likely nobody who had met the twins before, and wouldn’t have any sort of baseline to compare with. Some part of him did feel a little bad for lying, but… it was, ultimately, in pursuit of knowledge, and what sort of Sharlayans would they be if they didn't hold that pursuit in the highest regard? 

He was just wondering if he could use this opportunity to pass on a paper he had written about negotiation breakdown in land disputes, when something collided with his ribs. “Don’t smile so much - remember, you’re supposed to be _me,_ and I hate having to do this course.” Alisaie warned, softly elbowing her brother in the side. 

“I will do my best impression of you. But, for what it’s worth, I could say the same. Remember to look bored. Maybe mention something about the futility of violence.”

Alisaie fixed him with a withering look.

\--- 

The first of the ‘special lectures’ was scheduled for that very evening. The boys’ fencing lesson took place in the courtyard, though it seemed she was a bit late, as almost everyone had already gathered in a loose sort of squadron formation. Alisaie strode out onto the grass with enthusiasm before she remembered herself and tried to adopt her brother’s more graceful gait. A few people waved and said hello as she passed, and she returned their greetings, but didn’t make extended conversation. 

The fencing instructor was a wizened Lalafellin woman, wearing light leather armor and standing with her arms crossed over her chest, surveying the gathered students from the top of a step stool. Beside her was a rack of wooden practice swords, and Alisaie had to try very hard not to let her eyes linger over them in envy. 

The instructor introduced herself as Kemimi Kemi, and started talking about the long and storied history of the art of swordplay in Sharlayan. Unfortunately, some of the older, taller students had arrived there first and so Alisaie was stuck in the back behind them, barely able to see. This would not do, but thankfully she had an idea.

Alisaie turned to a Hyur standing beside her, and emphatically rolled her eyes. “Ugh,” she said in her best approximation of her brother, “this goes completely against everything they’re teaching us, doesn’t it?” 

The boy shrugged, “I’m sure my father would want me to learn this eventually… you know, what with... Garlemald and everything. Might as well get a head start now, right?” 

This was it, this was her shining moment. Alisaie put a hand to her brow dramatically, making a pained, sorrowful expression. “Would that our world learned that solutions are rarely found at the end of a blade! Oh, how blissful a life that would be! If only they could see that violence only begets more violence!” 

From the middle of the group, someone made a shushing noise. Kemimi Kemi barked in Alisaie’s direction. “I may be blind but I’m not deaf, I heard that. You! What’s your name?”

“Alphinaud Leveilleur,” Alisaie said. The instructor frowned. “Come up here to the front where I can see you.” 

Alisaie sighed and pretended to look chastised as she made her way to the front of the crowd to stand closer to the Lalafell, but even as she could feel everyone’s eyes on her, she silently celebrated her victory. 

Finally, they were told to pair up and practice simple attack patterns. The moment Alisaie gripped the wooden practice sword in her hand, she _knew._ She knew this was what she wanted to do with her life. Kemimi Kemi walked sagely around the courtyard, correcting a stance here, a follow-through there. When she got to Alisaie, she watched her for a few moments, and nodded. “You’ve got skill, Leveilleur. Shame to squander it on that pacifist nonsense of yours.” Alisaie didn’t reply, but she allowed herself a hidden smile before parrying an overhead attack from her sparring partner. 

\--- 

Elsewhere, in an empty lecture hall, Alphinaud Leveilleur was trying his best to commit everything he was hearing to memory. He desperately wanted to take notes, but of course, Alisaie would never take notes, least of all on something like this.

Advanced Diplomacy was taught by a young-looking Roegadyn man, Alhddenkyr Keltklyngsyn. Currently, he was talking about social contract theory, something that Alphinaud had never heard of before but would absolutely spend the next several days looking up in the library. He was glad to have gotten a seat close to the back, so nobody could see the absolutely un-Alisaie-like way he was hanging on the man’s every word.

Nobody, that is, except Krile Baldesion. She was a few years ahead of them in school, but Alphinaud had had a few classes with her -- when he'd been able to clear the entrance exam, anyway. Still, she wasted no time teasing him every opportunity she could. If Alphinaud had been a bit more observant, if he wasn’t so deeply engrossed in the material, he would have realized that, almost from the time he sat down, Krile had spent more time looking at him than she did the lecturer. 

It felt like no time at all had passed when the Roegadyn professor closed his book and said that the lesson was over, and they would meet again next week. A chorus of rising students snapped Alphinaud out of his single-minded reverie, and he looked around him as if he had forgotten where he was. 

“So, did you enjoy the lecture, Alisaie?” Krile said, smirking.

“It was great!” Alphinaud exclaimed, before remembering _the plan_. “Uh--- I mean, a great big snoozefest. I can’t believe they’re making us do this.”

Krile was gathering her things, albeit very slowly and deliberately. “Well, you know, you could always skip, if you hate it so much.”

“Um… I… well that’s exactly what they’d expect from me!” He said with what he hoped passed off as rebellious bravado. “If I really want to show them, I should attend every lecture.” 

“Oh yes, that will definitely teach them a lesson. Maybe next time you can even take notes. They’ll be so shocked. They’ll be like, ‘Oh no, who is this _imposter_ and what have they done with our Alisaie?’” Krile’s smirk had gotten even wider now, even more sinister, and Alphinaud could only look on in concern as she laughed with the maniacal air of someone who was engaged in a dark conspiracy.

“Say hello to your brother for me!” Krile called over her shoulder, leaving the lecture hall with a flourish.


End file.
